The present invention relates to an improved energizing spring for a one-way sprag clutch. In many conventional one-way clutch assemblies, a circular cage and a circular energizing spring are positioned radially midway between the inner and outer concentric races for a sprag clutch. The sprags are positioned in aligned openings in the cage and spring and are tiltable into wedging engagement with the races. Extending into each opening in the spring is an energizing tab which engages the associated sprag to urge the sprag into wedging engagement with the races.
One such energizing spring is shown in the Troendly et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,027. In this patent, a circular energizing spring consists of a pair of parallel sides joined by a plurality of circumferentially spaced cross pieces defining spaced openings receiving the clutch sprags. Adjacent each cross piece, a transverse wrinkle or depression is formed in each parallel side. Extending from one edge of each cross piece is a substantially rectangular tab also having a transverse wrinkle or depression closely adjacent the cross piece. A circular, generally rigid cage is also located between the races contacting the spring and having transverse depressions which engage either the inner or outer race surface to position the cage in the clutch assembly.
In the Troendly et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,635, another one-way sprag clutch is disclosed, which is similar in construction to the previous patent, including a resilient cage 21 having spaced openings 23 separated by cross pieces 24 and sprag energizing tabs 25; a transverse wrinkle 27 at each side of the cage 21 and an aligned wrinkle 28 in each tab 25 adjacent the cross piece 24. FIGS. 4 through 13 disclose alternate versions of the resilient cage.
The present invention overcomes stress problems and breakage of the sprag energizing tabs that has occurred in the energizing springs of prior devices.